


Неприкасаемая

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Взгляд на отношения героев с точки зрения Елизаветы.
Relationships: Alizabeth Bequin/Gregor Eisenhorn





	Неприкасаемая

**Author's Note:**

> Моя самая страдательная в мире отепешечка. Самая страдательная из всех старадательных.
> 
> Фик написан для ФБ-2013.
> 
> Выложено 25 октября 2013.

Сколько она себя помнила, Елизавета не видела ничего особенного в своем положении. Если что-то с тобой с самого рождения, ты привыкаешь к нему и считаешь абсолютно нормальным. Люди приспосабливаются. Многие приучаются жить, будучи слепыми или глухими, лишившись рук или ног — и не только те, кто смог заменить утраченное аугметикой. Елизавета видела таких людей среди нищеты и грязи нижних уровней городов-ульев. Даже там, где место одним изгоям, люди зачастую отворачивались от них, предпочитая делать вид, что их не существует вовсе.

Порой ей казалось, что между ней и этими людьми есть что-то общее. Хотя ее «уродство» никак не проявляло себя внешне, люди всегда чувствовали его. Каждый, у кого, в отличие от Елизаветы, было отражение в варпе, не мог этого не ощущать. И люди старались не приближаться, смотреть мимо, разговаривать отстраненно. Словно Елизавета была пустым местом. Даже мебели уделяли больше внимания. Ее хотя бы касались, пусть и по необходимости, но без отвращения.

Но она привыкла. Никогда не знала ничего другого и воспринимала все как должное. Да и как можно было иначе? Свою природу она изменить не могла, хотелось ей этого или нет. Впрочем, у нее и не возникало подобных желаний. До тех пор, пока она не встретила Грегора Эйзенхорна.

Он считает ее красивой, Елизавета прекрасно это знает. Откровенно любуется ей. Так мог бы смотреть на женщину ее давний любовник или недавно обвенчанный с ней муж. Но Грегор — ни то и ни другое. Никогда не сможет быть ни тем, ни другим. Она садится поодаль. Чтобы не мешать ему смотреть, чтобы аура пустоты, которую она распространяет вокруг, вызывала как можно меньше дискомфорта. Это их «счастье». С утра Елизавета выбирает платье, надевает украшения, старательно делает прическу — для него. И старается не приближаться, чтобы не мешать Грегору смотреть. Хотя бы так…

Иногда Елизавета пытается представить, что он чувствует, когда она все-таки подходит ближе. Когда он разрешает ей подойти. Делает это для нее — так же, как она останавливается для него в самом дальнем углу комнаты. Тогда она может стоять рядом и видеть, как напрягается его спина, непроизвольно твердеют резкие черты лица… Елизавета пробует понять, что он чувствует в этот момент — и никогда не может. Ей хорошо подле него, так и должно быть с человеком, которого по-настоящему любишь. Но Грегор не может чувствовать себя хорошо возле Неприкасаемой. Ей хотелось бы знать, что он чувствует в этот момент, какие эмоции гложут его изнутри, какие мысли приходят в голову. Она никогда не спрашивает.

По ночам ей снятся сны. Просыпаясь после них на влажных от пота простынях, тяжело и сбивчиво дыша, пытаясь успокоить слишком часто бьющееся сердце, Елизавета молит о том, чтобы сновидения прекратились — и тут же пугается того, что их больше никогда не будет. Во сне она может к нему прикасаться, чувствовать под пальцами теплую кожу и получать ответные прикосновения. Грегор сидит перед ней, такой живой и настоящий, и ему совсем не больно, когда она проводит ладонями по плечам, по рукам, по груди, когда пальцы легко скользят по шрамам, полученным за долгие годы — она помнит их все наизусть, и они все здесь. Происходящее так реально. Это Грегор, ее Грегор — во сне она может думать о нем так.

Потом все происходит очень быстро. Он стягивает с нее платье, едва не разрывая тонкую ткань, гладит, осыпает поцелуями… Елизавета едва не забывает, как дышать. Не в силах сопротивляться. И не хочет. Она ждала этого, так сильно, так давно… Почувствовав его внутри, она тихо стонет — и слышит ответный стон. И пугается. Страх расплывается по телу, смешиваясь с удовольствием, отравляя его, превращая в сладкий ядовитый туман. «Тебе не больно?» — тихо спрашивает Елизавета, осторожно проводит по его щеке кончиками пальцев. Грегор ничего не отвечает, только снова стонет. «Тебе не больно?» — снова повторяет она и снова не получает в ответ ни слова. «Грегор!» — вскрикивает она и просыпается.

Все ее сны заканчиваются так. Всегда. Елизавета делает глубокий вдох, чтобы унять заполошно бьющееся сердце, и падает обратно на подушку. Невидяще смотрит в черноту комнаты. Уже почти не страшно. Это просто сон. Просто… Но она готова вновь и вновь просыпаться среди ночи от страха за возможность дотронуться до него, хотя бы во сне. Наяву она не сможет этого сделать никогда.

Тому из них, кто умрет позже, крупно повезет, думает Елизавета и чувствует, как глаза начинает предательски щипать. Когда один из них будет мертв, им больше ничего не сможет помешать. Мертвое тело остывает не сразу, думает она, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы коснуться руки, дотронуться до лица, чтобы поцеловать губы, которые уже не смогут ответить на поцелуй. Она эгоистично хочет умереть позже. Но если не выйдет… Умирая, Елизавета хотела бы думать о том, что вскоре Грегор сможет ее коснуться. В первый и последний раз. Если бы она точно это знала, она могла бы умереть счастливой. Иногда, оставаясь с ним наедине, Елизавета хочет сказать: «Пожалуйста, если я умру раньше — возьми меня за руку». Но никогда не скажет.


End file.
